warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Artifacts
Artifacts, also known as mysterious relics, fantastical objects, and supernatural souvenirs; are items collected and stored in the Warehouse. Information Many artifacts channel a tangential energy, tangential energy is where the matter that is in the Warehouse, artifacts, has just enough energy to move other matter, people, into trouble. Artifacts can act up more when exposed to strong negative energy, i.e. an argument. Field Equipment These artifacts are used on the field by Warehouse Personnel. * 3D/2D Converting Camera * Analog Password Cracker * Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod * Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs * Nikola Tesla's Stunner * Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device List of Known Artifacts 3D/2D Converting Camera This camera, when someone gets their picture taken with, turns people into a black and white 2D version of theirself. When this 2D version gets its picture taken, it reverts them back to their normal 3D state with them thinking no time has passed for the duration of time they were in two dimensions. Analog Password Cracker This artifact can be used to crack someone's password on a computer. Artie's Computer System Unknown origin at this time. Has a steampunk style. Artie refers to it in a later episode as potential scrap parts and then threatens it which causes it to instantly work much better. Aztec Bloodstone This stone exhibits the ability to control individuals who's blood comes in contact with the stone. Bloodletting in Mesoamerica was often used to legitimize a prominent social, political, and/or ideological position. The stone is able to disabled / closing it's mouth by inserting what resembles a large, flat key into the top of the stone giving it the appearance of a Mayan headdress. Babylonian Battery This battery was unearthed and lost again in 1952 in Texas. It was implied to possibly be able to fry people. Bell and Howell's Spectroscope Was a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a 3D Imager. Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod Everybody fixates on "the key" but this lightning rod is much better according to Artie. It was a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit, it boosts the energy level of any device it's attached to. Claudia Donovan's 3D Imager Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two dimensional photographs and convert them into a three dimensional hologram. Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs On command, 20,000 volts shoot through these handcuffs to the wearer, only seen used on Artie. Durational Spectrometer This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Egg of Columbus Not much was said, it just was implied to possibly be able to fry people. Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain. The limbic part of the brain connects to the pleasure centers. Its affect on this center of the brain causes the listener to feel a great deal of love, and once it has been heard, there is a sense memory component that causes a secondary reaction much like the first when just hearing the notes. Gorbhet's Radio Not much was said, it just was implied to possibly be able to fry people. James Braid's Chair This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people's dreams to come forth. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. Houdini's Wallet Acquired November 3rd, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to conveyed the souls of the dead. Laughter Inducing Bell When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Lenape Tribe's Cloak This cloak allows its wear to become intangible, to pass through solid objects. Somehow, gravity is not taken into effect when wearing this, yet it is because the wearer can still walk... Lenape Tribe's Elements The Lenape Tribe describe a man, a man who shall have the power of Nature herself; with the water of eternal life, the power to blow as the wind, the strength of the Earth, and the power of fire. When someone drinks the water of eternal life, wields the arrow of the wind, brushes up against the Earth of strength, and wield the firestone of fire, the "transformation is complete" and it is implied that this person gains god-like status. Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass This mirror is shown having Pete playing himself in a game of ping-pong, through it. It is can easily be assumed the mirror is the origin of Lewis' famous works of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Long Distance Football This football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is, go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Lucretia Borgia's Comb Jewelry Box and Hair Comb of Lucrezia Borgia created by an alchemist. Triggered by a women who is plebeian class, single, successful, survivor of family tragedies, and the death of loved ones and connected to a young man, a young man she believes needs her protection. Transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. Uses a phonetic trigger written in high-brow Italian, roughly 15th Century. 'Se li uomini sapessino le cagioni della paura mia, capir potrebbero il mio dolor.' which translates into 'If people knew the reasons for my fear, they'd be able to understand my pain.' Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade This blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette, is replaced and taken in storage in the Warehouse, it's actual reason for this is unknown but it did almost seemingly purposefully behead Pete. Mayan Calendar This artifact caused two Warehouse agents to have "their clocks stop." To avoid this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. Nikola Tesla's Stunner Nikola created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes someone fall unconscious, as well as erasing their short term memory. Pandora's Box Stored in Aisle 989-B of the Warehouse. Empty, of course. Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device This seemingly two-way communication device is one of the Warehouse Gatherers' handy field tools as they can call back to Artie with at the touch of a button. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker. Rheticus' Compass Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment under the box. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time till the rule is followed. Spine of the Saracen A Saracen is a Turk, the Turks allegedly used this spine to make unstoppable warriors for battle. It was specifically designed as a weapon for the Turks. "The spine requires a lifetime commitment," which basically means it will not leave the one it is attached to until that person dies. It causes the host to channel enough electricity to render its target a charred mess and it attaches itself to T-2, 4, 7, and 9 of the vertebrae and access the spinal cord. It is a "warrior maker," it uses the body's natural electrical impulses and heightens and redirects it while jacking up the host's adrenaline and testosterone. When it was attached to Pete he shocked it with a lot of electricity to overcharge it and it overloaded, removed itself, and tried to run away but Rebecca smashed it to pieces. Thomas Edison's Free Fuel Mode of Transport This mode of transport, requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems, it was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Ford it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quick and thus was profitable. Training Flight 22 This was found in the Bermuda Triangle, but it keeps trying to take it back. A possible reference for Flight 19. Wish Granting Kettle This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wish all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret though. See also Neutraliser This is "the purple stuff" that is used to calm down active, aggressive artifacts. How it does this though, is unknown. *